Ants
by PlayingtheBone
Summary: two of the titans visit a young girl who believes she can talk to ants.  turns out, it's far more confusing than that. r n' r


Dr. Sarah Simms looked down at her notebook as she walked briskly down the hall.

She glanced over to her two guests.

"This next patient has shown signs of superpowers for a while, but we don't have actual proof as of now."

She opened the door, indicating that they watch through the one way glass window that revealed a ginger haired child staring vacantly at the wall.

"We'll keep interactions at a minimum, because she is rather-"

"DON'T STEP THERE!"

The shrill scream stopped her in her tracks.

The doctor walked carefully over the invisible area before crouching in front of the little girl.

"Hey Jenna…" she said softly.

Sullen blue eyes stared back.

"My name," the little girl shot back, "is _Ant Girl._"

Sarah sighed gently.

"Now, Jen-"

"_Ant Girl_. And you almost stepped on the ant."

She turned to the mirrored window.

"And who are they?"

"Je-"

"_Ant Girl_"

Somewhere in her mind, Dr. Simms groaned impatiently. This was no time for Jenna to act up, not when such important visitors were watching interestedly at the whole exchange.

"_Ant Girl_, there are no visitors-"

"Yes there are. I can feel them."

Sarah looked at her in surprise.

"How can you feel them?"

Jenna twirled a finger through her hair and stuck her tongue out at the window.

"The ants told me." she said nonchalantly.

The ants.

It was always the ants who told her where to go and what to do. Normally, Jenna would be diagnosed with childhood schizophrenia, but her ability to accurately predict events pointed to a weird sort of precognition.

"Yes, there are people outside. They would like to see you, too."

"They're from Titans Tower." Jenna informed her solemnly.

"They are."

"Raven and Robin."

"Yes."

Jenna lay back on her bed.

"I should be there. I'm Ant Girl."

Dr. Simms was at a loss. The girl's eerie knowledge had never gone to this extent, where she could accurately name individuals.

"Raven would like to come in and see you and run some tests. Would you like that?"

"No."

The door slid open, and Raven stepped forward.

"NO DON'T STEP!"

The empath rolled her eyes, levitating far above ground.

"Look. See, I'm not going to step on any of your friends."

Jenna pointed towards Robin, who stood in the doorway.

"You don't think they exist." she snapped.

"The ants told me. They can read your mind."

Raven raised an eyebrow, muttering under her breath.

"What's your name?"

"Ant Girl."

The Titaness shrugged easily.

"Alright, Ant Girl. Face me."

She pressed her thumbs across the little girl's temples, her fingers wrapping gently around her head.

"Clear your mind."

Minutes passed, marked only by Dr. Simms clearing her throat, by a hero shifting in the doorway.

Suddenly, the room flickered.

thump. thump. thump. thump.

Robin stood upright, grabbing onto his trusty bo staff.

THUMP thump THUMP thump THUMP thump THUMP thump

Slowly, dark blobs amassed across the room, filling it more rapidly.

They took shape, their vague forms blurring and stretching, forming armor and antennae, mandibles clicking rhythmically.

Dr. Simms screamed and fainted, and Raven fell back, her eyes opened wide.

The ants, massive and black, scrambled up on one another, filling the room.

"They're in the halls!" Robin yelled.

Below on the streets, cars squealed across the pavement, civilians shouts of terror filling the air.

"God, Raven! Stop them!"

The empath, eyes white with magic, scrambled over the many creatures, grasping the little girl's head in her hands.

And then, suddenly, the ants disappeared, falling out of existence in a blurring second.

The world fell back into place.

Robin walked carefully into the room, registering the unconscious Dr. Sarah Simms and the happy, bemused expression Jenna's face now held.

He glanced at Raven, who shook her head tiredly.

"She…she did have powers."

"Did?"

"I…erased it…all gone."

"You did a memory wipe?"

She nodded.

"Jenna could see an alternate universe, and she was imagining its inhabitance in relation to places she's been on Earth, drawing them partially here with her powers. Whoever the ants were, they were far overcrowded, and I believe they were speaking to her, trying to get her to bring them completely to our world so they could resettle."

Robin nodded.

"Why did they appear?"

Raven looked ashamed.

"I…thought her abilities were weaker, that she could see them, but that they didn't exist, so I…opened her mind completely, past the normal human level…"

She turned away.

"I let her bring them here because she was able to fully realize them…"

Robin sighed, placing his hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"And then you pushed them back."

"I erased her memories…the ones in which she was aware of another dimension, and because she did not remember them, she also did not remember the ants."

"So…They're gone."

"Gone."

I'm sorry if the AU part was difficult- it always is, so I'll put a better explanation here.

The idea is that Jenna had a heightened perception of the world, where she was able to see ours but also part of another one, as much as her brain would allow her to. Additionally, she is somehow able to transport them partially with her mind, so she brings them into the world and sees them everywhere she goes, so she remembers them being certain places.

See, what happens to the normal human brain is that it blocks out some information, because we don't actually have the ability to process it all. For example, there is a guy who can, after one look at a cityscape, can draw it from memory with perfect scale, the correct number of windows, etc, because his mind doesn't cut out as much information as our own in regards to sight.

Alright, next, Raven opens her mind completely. At this point, she's not even human, because her perception of this world and the other world is at basically 100 percent, meaning that she has a complete idea of what they look like and her powers fully form them in our world. It's strange, I know.

Finally, she acts schizophrenic because she talks to the ants, which no one can see and who are trying to get her to see them fully so they can invade Earth. Signs of precognition come from the fact that they are partially manifested everywhere she's been, and they tell her who is there and what is happening. I guess that she can recognize Raven and Robin because Raven might subconsciously be giving away her mind through her limited telepathy and Robin's because of their bond. I dunno.


End file.
